Enak kan?
by Hana to Uzu
Summary: Sakura Haruno seorang wanita cantik, juga bekerja di Bar Konoha. Hidup yang kurang mampu membuat ia terdorong untuk bekerja di tempat haram itu. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? OOC, Typo, Lemon/Mind to RnR?


fic pertama! Jadi mohon dimaafkan jika ada kesalahan pada fic ini.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING!: OOC, SasuSaku Lemon, Typo, Gaje, dan semacamnya.

.

Summary: Sakura Haruno, seorang wanita cantik juga bekerja di sebuah Bar Konoha. Hidup yang kurang mampu membuat ia terdorong untuk berkerja di tempat haram itu. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya?

Author by: Hana To Uzu

.

.

Sekilas tentang diriku dan hidupku:

''Hai, namaku Sakura Haruno seorang pekerja di BK (Bar Konoha). walaupun aku berkerja disini, bukan berarti aku murahan seperti wanita yang selalu bersenang-senang dan suka membuang-buang harta miliknya di tempat terlarang ini. Kalian yang selalu datang ke tempat ini hanya manusia yang bodoh! Apa kalian tau, uang itu sangat susah dicari. Tapi kalian, hanya menggunakannya untuk hal yang tidak berguna.

Kalian lihat aku? Sebenarnya aku tidak mau bekerja di tempat haram ini, cuma saja aku terpaksa karena aku bukan orang yang kaya, dan sekolahku hanya cukup sampai SD kelas lima. Setelah naik kelas enam aku putus sekolah dan saat itu aku selalu membantu ibuku membajak sawah, ayahku sudah meninggal jadi kalian tidak perlu tanya dia dimana. Kalian tau kenapa ia meninggal? Itu karena ia sering bermabuk-mabukan, ia juga sering membawa wanita lain ke rumah. sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu pusing jika ia meninggal, karena dia sudah membuat ibu menjadi sakit-sakitan hingga 2 tahun.

2 tahun kemudian, ibuku menyusul ayahku atau bisa dibilang ibuku sudah meniggal. Kalian sudah tau kan penyebabnya? Hidupku mulai kacau, sejak saat itu aku berkerja di tempat ini tapi bukan sebagai pelacur, aku hanya seorang pengantar minuman. Yah begitulah, aku tidak bisa diterima sebagai sebagai pekerja kantor atau sebagai pekerja apa pun karena orang selalu meremehkanku dan aku juga tidak mempunyai ijazah.''

Sekian tentang diriku dan hidupku.

''...''

Setiap manusia yang hidup di bumi ini, pasti juga mereka mempunyai masalah yang mungkin susah di ubah.

Pagi hari yang cerah dan matahari menyinari desa Konoha. Khususnya di tempat kediaman Sakura Haruno. Dengan wajah kusut si gadis itu mulai membuka selimut yang sedang menutupi tubuh kecilnya itu.

''Hoambf, pagi!'' gumam Sakura dan langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi karena akan langsung bekerja di tempat kerjanya itu.

Sesudah mandi dengan cepat Sakura segera menganti baju biasanya menjadi baju berwarnah putih, khususnya baju pekerja di BK.

''Sekarang tanggal berapa yah?'' ucap Sakura dan langsung menuju kalender untuk mengecek tanggal berapa sekarang.

''Oh, ternyata tanggal 6. Eh, tunggu dulu! Berarti hari ini libur kerja dong? Haha, sampai lupa! Dasar aku ini,'' ucap Sakura lagi sambil menepuk jidatnya dan mengganti baju lagi.

''Hari libur begini enaknya bikin apa ya? Hm.. Ah, aku tau! Lebih baik main ke rumahnya Ino saja, kan sudah lama sekali aku tidak main ke rumahnya.'' gumam Sakura dan langsung menuju ke rumah Ino.

Sekian lama berjalan tanpa Sakura sadari ada seorang preman yang menghampirinya dengan kondisi mabuk. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura berusaha lari tapi preman itu langsung menghalang Sakura dengan kasar.

''Hay, cewek manis! Hik, mau kemana? Hik, sini sama abang kita bersenang-senang,'' goda si preman sambil tersenyum licik.

''Lepaskan aku! To..tolong...'' teriak Sakura tetapi tidak ada yang mendengar karena jalan itu memang sepi dari dulu.

''Percuma saja sayang, ayolah sini sama abang. hik,'' ucap si preman dan langsung menarik tangan Sakura. Sontak Sakura kaget dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman sang preman.

''Hey, kurang aja kau!''

Plak, buagh!

Dengan cepat, Sakura langsung menendang dan memukul wajah si preman itu dengan kaki dan tangannya. Si preman hanya meringis kesakitan lalu melepaskan genggamannya. Karena ada kesempatan untuk lari, Sakura langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

''Hey, jangan lari!'' kata si preman dan langsung mengejar Sakura. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung saja segera percepat langkahnya.

Sakura terus menengok kebelakang untuk melihat apakah si preman itu sudah dekat atau masih mengejarnya. Tanpa Sakura sadari, ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan di depannya. Yang Sakura pikirkan hanyalah menjauh dari preman itu, sampai seketika...

''Bukh!''

''Aduh!''

Dengan tidak sengaja Sakura telah menabrak seseorang di depannya. Mereka sama-sama terjatuh lalu bangun lagi, dan setelah bangun orang yang Sakura tabrak itu langsung mengomel pada Sakura.

''Kau punya mata tidak, hah!'' bentak orang itu dan ternyata dia adalah seorang pria.

''Punyalah! Eh, jangan langsung main bentak dong! Belum saja aku minta maaf kau sudah marah-marah duluan. Lagipula aku kan tidak sengaja menabrakmu,'' balas Sakura lagi pada pria itu.

''Hn, terserah. Yang penting kau harus membersihkan jaketku karena kau sudah menabrakku dan airku tertumpah ke jaketku, kau tidak tau hah! Jaketku ini mahal sekali dan kau tidak mungkin bisa menggantinya,'' ucap si pria dengan tatapan sinis membuat Sakura jengkel.

''Woy, jangan lari kau!'' tiba-tiba saja si preman datang membuat Sakura kaget dan langsung melanjutkan larinya.

''Ha? Eh, maaf ya.. Kapan-kapan saja aku mengganti jaketmu yang tidak berharga itu, sekarang aku mau lari dulu, karena aku di kejar, oh iya siapa namamu? Ha, kyaaaa...'' ucap Sakura terburu-buru dan tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena preman itu sudah mendekat.

''Woy, sini kau. Jangan lari!'' teriak preman itu dan masih mengejar Sakura dengan wajah merah.

''Hn, perempuan yang aneh! Namaku Sasuke,'' teriak pria itu dan ternyata namanya adalah Sasuke. Tapi Sakura tidak sempat menjawab karena preman itu masih belum mengampuninya dan masih mengejarnya.

''Hn, dasar aneh!'' gumam Sasuke dan langsung melanjutkan jalannya.

''...''

Sementara di bagian Sakura:

'Ah, itu rumahnya Ino. Ayo Sakura, sedikit lagi!' batin Sakura masih dengan kondisi berlari. Sementara preman itu sudah kecapekan karena mengejar Sakura, karena kecapekan akhirnya si preman memutuskan untuk tidak mengejar Sakura lagi.

''Fyuh, akhirnya dia capek juga mengejariku. Siapa dulu dong, Sakura!'' ucap Sakura bangga dan menuju rumahnya Ino.

Ting tong...

''Ino, apa kau ada di dalam sana? Hei, Ino pig,'' teriak Sakura dari luar rumah Ino.

''Iya, sebentar jidat lebar!'' balas Ino dari dalam rumah.

Ceklek..

''Sakura? Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu? Seperti habis di kejar seseorang?'' tanya Ino ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang kusut itu.

''Ya, begitulah Ino. Aku habis di kejar preman, eh.. Kalau ada tamu itu di ajak masuk kek,'' kata Sakura cemberut.

''Oh iya, iya.. Hehe, ayo masuk,'' ajak Ino dan Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang.

''Eh, ngomong-ngomong kita sudah lama sekali ya tidak bertemu?'' ucap Sakura tersenyum.

''Iya, hehe aku rindu sekali denganmu. Oh iya! Hm, Sakura sebenarnya ada masalah apa denganmu dan dengan si preman itu?'' tanya Ino sesudah duduk.

''Tadi saat aku mau ke rumahmu, aku di halang oleh preman itu dan preman itu mengajakku bersenang-senang. Cih, mana aku mau. Oh iya, tadi juga aku sempat menabrak pria aneh dan dia menyuruhku menggantikan jaketnya itu karena aku sudah menumpahkan air di jaketnya. Huh, hari ini sungguh menyebalkan!'' ucap Sakura panjang lebar.

''Terus kau mengganti jaketnya?'' tanya Ino lagi.

''Tidak! Aku malah kabur, hahaha... Oh iya, kalau tidak salah tadi itu namanya Sa..su, ah. Sasuke! Terus, masa nih ya. Rambutnya itu mirip bokongnya ayam loh, hahaha.. Tapi mana mungkin aku mengejeknya, nantinya malah tambah bikin masalah,'' ucap Sakura.

''Hm, dia ganteng gak? Hihihi,'' bisik Ino centil.

''Huh, dasar Ino! Pikiranmu cuma ganteng saja, dia itu menyebalkan tau! Huh, ya sudah ganti topik lain saja,''

Sesudah bercakap-cakap cukup lama di rumahnya Ino, Sakura segera pamit untuk pulang karena hari sudah mulai malam.

''Eh, udah mulai malam nih. Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya Ino,'' pamit Sakura pada Ino.

''Iya, hati-hati ya..'' ucap Ino lagi.

''Iya,'' kata Sakura dan langsung pergi kembali kerumah.

''...''

-Keesokan Harinya-

Pagi sudah menunggu, Sakura masih belum bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke tempat kerjanya, Sakura memilih untuk tidur saja karena ia pikir sekarang masih libur kerja, padahal ia lupa kalau libur kerja hanya 1 kali seminggu.

''Hmm, jam berapa ini? Oh, ternyata masih jam 08.50. Aku tidak perlu khawatir sekarang kan libur, dan kemarin aku baru saja bekerja disana...'' pikir Sakura yang masih belum sadar.

''Eh, tu..tunggu dulu! Kemarin kan libur? Dan sekarang... KERJA! Ya ampun, kenapa aku lupa terus!'' ucap Sakura dan langsung hambur dari tempat tidurnya untuk bersiap-siap ke tempat kerjanya.

Saat Sakura menuju ke tempat kerjanya ternyata ia sudah terlambat, seharusnya jam kerja adalah jam 09.00 tapi Sakura terlambat 10 menit. Jadi ketika Sakura sampai di BK ia terlambat lebih 13 menit.

''Kenapa kau bisa terlambat hah!'' bentak sang pemilik BK sambil memukul meja dengan keras.

''Ma..maaf nonya Tsunade, aku kira sekarang li..libur,'' ucap Sakura takut dan tidak berani menatap mata Tsunade.

''Jangan banyak alasan kau! Karena kau terlambat, sebentar kau pulang jam 12 malam, dan tidak ada yang membantumu juga menemanimu, ingat itu!'' kata Tsunade dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

''Ta..tapi... Hah, sudahlah!'' ucap Sakura pasrah dan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman dan memberikannya pada pelanggan pria yang sedang bermabuk-mabukan dengan para wanita pe****r.

(11.15)

''Hoamb, ah mengantuk! Malah aku melayani orang sendiri lagi, kalau ada yang macam-macam denganku bagaimana? Ah, aku tidak perlu berpikir yang tidak -tidak. Lagi pula tempat ini sudah sepi kok, dan sedikit lagi aku bisa pulang.'' gumam Sakura menahan ngantuk.

Tidak lama kemudian datanglah seorang pria dengan kondisi mabuk, sebenarnya Sakura takut jika pria itu bermacam-macam dengannya tapi Sakura hanya melanjutkan tugasnya karena takut pada Nyonya Tsunade.

''Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?'' tanya Sakura pada si pria yang sedang mabuk itu.

''Hik, aku hik, aku mau kamu..hik,'' jawab pria itu.

''Ha? Maaf, aku tidak dengar!'' ucap Sakura berpura-pura sambil terus menatap wajah pria itu karena Sakura merasa ia pernah bertemu dengan pria itu sebelumnya.

''Hik,'' pria itu hanya memekik dan seraya mendekati Sakura.

''Tu..tunggu dulu, kamu kan Sa..sasuke? Iya kan?'' tanya Sakura penasaran.

''Hik, kau benar.. Hehe hik. sekarang aku mau kamu,'' jawab pria itu dan ternyata adalah Sasuke, pria yang tidak sengaja Sakura tabrak ketika Sakura di kejar oleh preman.

''Hm, ta..tadi kau bilang apa?'' ucap Sakura gemetar karena takut diapa-apakan oleh Sasuke.

''Aku mau kamu,'' jawab Sasuke dengan nada normal daripada cara bicaranya sebelum-sebelumnya.

''Sebenarnya kau ini mabuk atau tidak?'' kata Sakura karena ia rasa cara Sasuke bicara sudah mulai biasa.

''Sudah tidak sayang, ayo ikut aku!'' goda Sasuke dengan ucapan 'sayang' membuat Sakura mengeluarkan semburan merah di pipinya.

''Ma..mau kemana?'' tanya Sakura sedikit takut tapi mau (?)

''Ayo ikut saja,'' kata Sasuke dan langsung menarik tangan Sakura ke dalam kamar bar.

Ketika sampai di kamar, Sasuke langsung angkat bicara karena dari tadi Sakura hanya diam dan menjadi gemetar.

''Kau kenapa? Kau takut? Sudahlah, jika kau merasakan 'begituan' kau pasti mau lagi,'' bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura dan perlaha-lahan memeluk Sakura.

''Ma..maksudmu apa? Kau ma..mau apa?'' tanya Sakura takut ketika merasa geli di bagian perutnya.

''Sudah kubilang kan, aku mau kau. Kenapa? Kau masih takut, ayolah... Jangan takut begitu, aku tidak kasar kok,'' goda Sasuke lagi yang sedikit demi sedikit mengangkat baju Sakura.

SAKURA'S POV..

Kenapa ini, kenapa denganku? Biasanya jika laki-laki menggangguku atau menyentuhku aku selalu melawannya atau langsung menghajarnya. Tapi, jika Sasuke yang menyentuhku aku malah merasa kenikmatan dan tidak ada pikiran untuk menghajarnya.

Apa aku, mulai menyukainya? Sungguh, Sasuke adalah cinta ke-duaku sesudah Gaara. Tapi Gaara... Ia sudah pergi dengan wanita lain, akh buat apa aku memikirkannya. Apakah Sasuke juga menyukaiku? Atau jangan-jangan dia hanya ingin menjadikanku sebagai permainannya?

END SAKURA'S POV...

Sekian lama berpikir, ternyata Sakura sudah tidak sadar ketika Sasuke sudah menyingkirkan semua pakainnya atau bisa dibilang Sakura sudah telanjang didepan Sasuke.

''Akh,'' setelah sadar Sakura langsung menutupi bagian pentingnya dengan tangan mulusnya, Sasuke yang melihatnya cuma tersenyum dan berkata...

''Jangan malu begitu sayang, aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang dan aku juga sudah melihat tubuhmu yang indah itu. Hn, siapa namamu?'' ucap Sasuke pada Sakura.

''Sa..sakura,'' jawab Sakura dan perlahan menyingkirkan tangannya.

''Bagus, lebih enak jika dilihat begitu Sakura. Ayo kita mulai!'' ucap Sasuke dan langsung mendorong tubuh mungil Sakura ke atas kasur. Sakura yang merasakannya hanya pasrah dan juga ingin mencobanya.

Lemon Start

Setelah Sasuke sudah mendorong Sakura ke atas kasur, langsung saja Sasuke memulai permainan.

Perlahan-lahan Sasuke menempalkan bibir miliknya ke bibir milik Sakura. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya menerima, dan mengikuti perintah Sasuke.

Sesudah bibir Sasuke dan bibir Sakura saling bersentuhan, Sasuke mulai memutar-mutar lidahnya di dalam rongga-rongga mulut Sakura. Sakura cuma bisa mengeluarkan desahahan yang terlontar dimulutnya.

''Hmmp..ah,''

Setelah puas main didalam mulut Sakura, Sasuke segera menuju kebawah dan berhenti di dua bukit kembar. Dengan sangat cepat langsung saja Sasuke meramas dua bukit itu dengan perlahan-lahan.

''Hmm, ah..ah..'' desah Sakura kenikmatan.

Sesudah meramas bukit kembar itu, Sasuke memperdekat wajahnya ke bukit kiri milik Sakura. Langsung saja Sasuke menjilat dengan pelan dan mengecup putingnya juga menggigit puting Sakura dengan sedikit keras. Setelah bukit kiri sudah selesai Sasuke melanjutkan ke bukit kanan dan satu tangannya meramas bukit sebelah, membuat Sakura mendesah tak tertahan.

''Ahh..ahh, Sasuhh.. Hmm..'' mendengar desahan Sakura Sasuke sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk membuat lebih pada Sakura.

Akhirnya Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya di dua bukit itu dan berpindah ke bawah lagi sampai menemukan lorong yang lumayan kecil. Dengan sudah sangat tidak sabar, Sasuke langsung membuak semua pakaiannya dan mengeluarkan batang yang lumayan besar.

''Kau, ma..mau ahpa Sasu..'' ucap Sakura terbata-bata. Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada lorong itu.

Ketika wajah Sasuke sudah berdekatan dengan lorong Sakura, dengan cepat Sasuke menjilatinya dan memasukan lidahnya ke dalam lorong Sakura sambil memutar-mutarkan lidahnya di dalam sana.

''Ahh..Sasu..akh! Ahh..'' desah Sakura tak terhenti ketika Sasuke mulai memutar-mutar lidahnya didalam sana.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan ucapan Sakura dan masih menjilat dan memutar-mutarkan lidahnya di dalam lorong Sakura. Setelah beberapa menit Sasuke segera melepaskan lidahnya, dan bersiap-siap dengan batang miliknya. Awalnya Sakura takut, tapi Sasuke langsung menenangkan Sakura dan berjanji tidak akan kasar padanya.

Merasa Sakura sudah mengizinkannya, Sasuke langsung memasukan batangnya ke dalam lorong Sakura dengan perlahan dan halus, Sakura hanya memekik karena sakit.

''Akh, Sashhu ahh.. Sakit!'' pekik Sakura sambil meramas rambuat Sasuke.

''Tenanglah Sakura, sebentar lagi kau akn merasa kenikmatan,'' ucap Sasuke sambil menghelus rambut Sakura.

''Kyaa, aahh...ah...'' desah Sakura membesar ketika jantan milik Sasuke sudah semakin mendalam, ketika sudah sampai Sasuke langsung memaju mundurkan jantannya. Sehingga membuat Sakura sangat kenikmatan dari awal pertama sakit dan sekarang menjadi nikmat tiada tara.

''Ah, ahh..ohh..sasu..'' hanya kata-kata itu yang Sakura ucapkan ketika ia sudah merasa kenikmatan. Setelah sekian lama, Sasuke melepaskan jantan miliknya dari lorong Sakura dan langsung tidur di samping Sakura.

''Enak kan?'' tanya Sasuke tersenyum.

''Ah, i..iya. Seperti permen rasa lemon, hihihi..'' jawab Sakura tertawa kecil.

''Eh, tapi.. Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua? Kau menjadikanku sebagai alat mainanmu ya? Kau jahat!'' ucap Sakura dari awal ceria menjadi cemberut.

''Hahaha, lucu sekali kau! Itu membuat aku tambah suka padamu, kau tau? Dari awal kita bertemu aku merasa ada rasa aneh di hatiku, entah itu perasaan apa. Tapi jika melihatmu cemberut dan marah kau malah tambah cantik dan lucu,'' ucap Sasuke sambil memegang pipi Sakura.

''Tapi, yang aku ragukan... Apa kau sering pernah melakukan 'begituan' ? Kau sering mabuk kan?'' tanya Sakura yang masih cemberut.

''Hey, kau tau tidak. Baru pertama kali ini aku mabuk, benar! Karena baru-baru saja aku di putuskan oleh pacarku, dan tanpa sengaja aku menemukanmu di tempat ini. Dan.. Kau bilang aku suka 'begituan' ? Sama sekali tidak. Kalau aku ingin 'begituan' aku akan melakukannya dengan orang yang aku sukai. Dan kau tau? Kaulah orangnya, Sakura...'' ucap Sasuke dan langsung menciumi jidat Sakura.

''Benarkah? Berarti kau pernah 'begituan' kan sama pacarmu? Karena kau menyukainya. Huh!'' kata Sakura sambil membuang muka, Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum geli.

''Jadi.. Kau cemburu?'' goda Sasuke dan langsung membuat Sakura blush.

''Eh, ti..tidak kok! Tapi itu artinya benarkan!'' bentak Sakura dengan pura-pura karena merasa malu.

''Hn, tidak Sakura. Mana mau aku sama dia, dia kok yang menembakku. Sama sekali aku tidak mempunyai perasaan padanya.''

''Tapi, kenapa kau mabuk?''

''Hey, jika seorang Uchiha menjadi jomblo, Dia akan selalu di tertawakan tau.''

''Hahaha, bukan kah lebih bagus?''

''Jadi kau mengejekku? Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan yang tadi...'' ucap Sasuke dengan mesum dan langsung memeluk Sakura.

''Kyaaaa...''

~The End~

.

.

Catatan:

Kami dua orang yaitu : Hana dan Uzu, dan yang membuat fic ini Uzu. Hana-nya lari dari tanggung jawab, huh!

Hm, bagaimana fic Lemon Uzu? Bagus kah? Jelek kah?

:) Berminat untuk R.E.V.I.E.W ? (:


End file.
